


Speaking in Tongues

by Xochiquetzl



Series: The Journey [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, One of My Favorites, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-02
Updated: 2001-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel learns a new dialect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speaking in Tongues

He'd never intended for Jack to know.

They were watching some boring hockey game, and Daniel, being half-asleep from this dumb game he was only watching to be near Jack, had sleepily put his head on Jack's shoulder, which had seemed innocent enough at the time. Jack had ruffled Daniel's hair, and it had seemed like the most normal thing in the world to lean up and kiss Jack on the cheek.

__

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Daniel winced, remembering how Jack froze. "I'm sorry," Daniel had said, pulling away. He recognized that voice, too, it was the same voice he'd used as a child in response to "Now, listen here, young man." The please-don't-stop-liking-me voice. _Way not to be pathetic,_ he'd chided himself, but when Jack asked in that odd voice if he was alright he couldn't stop saying it. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Scooting to the far end of the couch, body language shut down tight, looking away, unable to muster up a single "I'm fine." Just, "I'm sorry."

Jack had pulled him close in a hug. "It's okay," he'd soothed. "It's okay."

It wasn't okay. He'd kissed his best friend. He'd sworn Jack would never know he was in love with him. There was too much at stake. Not just Jack's job; what if Jack wasn't interested and started avoiding Daniel out of discomfort, not wanting to hurt his feelings? What if Jack **was** interested and it didn't work and he lost the best friend he'd ever had because his stupid hormones had decided to get in the way? He didn't think Jack was the homophobic type, but part of him was afraid of that, too.

Okay, this was probably the two hundredth time he'd replayed this in his head. He could stop doing this to himself any time.

"I'm sorry." His forehead buried in Jack's shoulder. He'd been shaking. He could remember the firmness of Jack's shoulder, the wonderful smell of Jack, the rough cloth pressing into his forehead...

"It's okay." Jack soothingly stroking his back; petting his hair. "It's okay." And then, when the shivers calmed down, "So, what just happened here, Danny?"

Daniel had choked back a sob, letting out a ragged breath. He'd tried not to say it, but it just... "I love you."

And Jack had tilted up his chin and kissed him. On the **lips**. A serious kiss, with tongue and everything. His lips were still tingling. He'd moaned, more than once. Jack had pulled away, and he'd known he looked dazed and desperate with hope, and Jack had looked so strange.

"I love you, too." The words sounded strange, and Jack had looked so... so... like he couldn't believe he was saying them. He'd smiled this quick, quirky little smile that had disappeared as quickly as it appeared. "I, um, need to think, but... I love you, too, and we're, um, you know." And, as he'd continued to stare blankly, Jack had suggested, uncertainly, "Together?"

And then, when he'd seemed a little less freaked, Jack had herded him into his car and sent him home. That was this afternoon, and Daniel couldn't stop replaying it in his head.

He had no idea when he'd fallen in love with Jack. It… just happened. It wasn't like he was the straightest man on earth; he'd noticed men being attractive, he'd just never had the urge to, um, **do** anything about it before. Jack was nice to look at, but he was straight and that had been far as it went. Nice eyes. That little scar in the eyebrow. Until all of a sudden one day he wanted to tear Jack's clothes off and start, um, licking things. Not that he had any **clue** how to... um, never mind. By way of luring Jack away from his heterosexuality he could offer him... terrible sex?

This was **so** not going to work.

He'd looked up stuff about gay sex on the Internet, God help him. God help Jack.

Oh, God, that kiss. That **kiss**. Oh God oh God oh **God**! that kiss! Maybe it wouldn't be terrible. Maybe Jack would forgive him if it was. His lips were tingling again.

"I'm sorry." Shaking, his forehead buried in Jack's firm shoulder, the smell of Jack, the cloth pressing into his forehead. "It's okay." Jack petting his hair. "I love you." And then that kiss. Oh, Jack, that kiss. "I love you, too."

It was late, and he'd been doing this all day, and it was about time he got some sleep. He switched off the light.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

He still couldn't believe it. Jack kissed him. Jack. Kissed HIM. In a Harlequin Romance kind of world, everything would be okay now, but in **his** world, his anxiety had just begun. Jack said it was okay, but...

Of course this was life-altering for Jack. Jack needed to adjust; to find his new voice, as it were. And Daniel would have to learn a new dialect of JackAndDaniel. They already spoke friendship fluently, but lovers... there would be new depths of nonverbal communication between them.

He loved Jack. There was no one like Jack. He couldn't lose Jack.

 

* * *

He couldn't help it. He was driving himself crazy. He had planned to stay away, to make sure that this was what Jack really wanted, to give Jack time and space to center, but less than twenty-four hours later...

He dressed quickly, and headed down to the car in a daze. Opened the door, got in, put the key in the ignition, and noticed... candy. **Bad** candy. Bad heart-shaped candy and a plastic ring in a little plastic bubble with... wilted... wildflowers? He opened the car door and pulled them off his windshield. Jack. He kind of hugged them, holding them to his chest in a kind of fierce joy. It really was okay. New voice, new dialect, but still completely Jack, speaking the language of love with no words.

Jack's place. But first, the candy store. To retaliate in kind.

* * *

He knocked, and Jack opened the door, a little too quickly. He must have heard him drive up. "Hey," Jack said, smiling mysteriously and stepping aside to let him in. He shut the door, and turned back around to find Daniel holding a cheap cloth rose out to him in one hand and a couple of ring pops and a bag of those gummies shaped like cola bottles in the other. "Sweet!"

"I considered stopping by Godiva's and the florist, but it wasn't really the same," Daniel replied.

Of course, Jack realized; Daniel, being a linguist, **would** immediately speak fluent bubblegum machine romance. "No," Jack said softly, taking the presents. "It's not, is it?" He put the rose between his teeth and beckoned, then pulled Daniel into a faux-tango across the room towards the couch, Daniel laughing the entire way.

"I, um, was nervous until I found the candy," Daniel admitted suddenly.

Jack pulled the rose out of his mouth. "Sorry. I kind of, um, freaked out a little, but I'm okay now," Jack confessed. "The, um, guy thing, y'know?"

"Huh. Thought you might. Was afraid you'd, I dunno, change your mind." Daniel fidgeted a minute, looking at his fingers. "Kind of dealt with the guy thing when I realized... you know."

"I'm not changing my mind," Jack promised.

"Good," Daniel murmured, looking up, then leaning over to kiss Jack. A long, sweet, romantic kiss.

"So, um, now what?" Jack asked into Daniel's lips, followed with a light little peck.

"I'm kind of nervous about... you know," Daniel admitted, his quick smile as hesitant as his voice.

"Oh, yeah, me, too," Jack replied in a rush. "Big time." He ran a finger down Daniel's cheek. "We'll figure it out."

Daniel kissed Jack's finger, then ran his lips across it before nipping the tip and giving it a quick lick. Jack caught his breath, and Daniel blushed, suddenly shy.

"We could dance," Jack suggested.

"Dance?"

"I like dancing. Even though I, um, suck." Jack grinned. "Sara tried to teach me. Two left feet, but it's fun."

"If you suck, can I lead?"

"Yeahsureyoubetcha," Jack agreed, hopping up to the stereo and a big stack of CDs. He popped one into the CD player and beckoned again.

"I've been really tryin', baby  
Tryin' to hold back these feelings for so long  
And if you feel like I feel, baby  
Come on, oh come on,

"Let's get it on..."

Daniel pulled Jack close and started to sway in time with the music. "Nice."

"Hey," Jack observed, "you don't suck!" Daniel snorted an amused breath. "What?"

"Maybe you should be hoping I **do** suck," Daniel retorted. "And you're not as bad as you led me to believe."

"You're being generous," Jack murmured, nibbling on Daniel's neck as they continued to dance, Daniel arching his neck around to lick and nibble on Jack's ear.

"There's nothin wrong with me  
Lovin' you,  
And givin' yourself to me can never be wrong  
If our love is true"

"Good song," Daniel murmured, lightly sucking on Jack's earlobe. Jack moved his head around to kiss Daniel, and they sort of swayed more-or-less in time and kissed for the rest of the song. Then Daniel said, "Maybe we should, um..." and kind of inclined his head towards the bedroom.

"Yeah," Jack agreed quietly, turning off the stereo. He took Daniel's hand, and grabbed the cloth rose with the other as they walked by, putting it back in his teeth.

They ended up standing side by side at the foot of the bed, holding hands. Jack took the rose out of his teeth, and said, "Um."

"Yeah," Daniel agreed. They exchanged apprehensive smiles. Daniel reached up and started unbuttoning Jack's shirt. Jack put the rose back in his teeth and started unbuttoning Daniel's shirt.

"You're not planning on, I dunno, humming an aria from Carmen or anything, are you?" Daniel teased.

Jack obligingly began humming "Habanera ('L'amour est un oiseau rebelle')" off-key. Daniel laughingly pulled off Jack's shirt and gave him a push onto the bed. He pulled his own shirt off and tossed it aside, then kicked off his shoes, and climbed onto the bed next to Jack. He plucked the rose from Jack's teeth and leaned over to kiss him, teasingly trailing the rose down his chest. Jack kicked off his own shoes and ran his fingers through Daniel's hair, then down a bicep and back up.

Daniel put the rose on the nightstand, then picked up Jack's hand and kissed the palm. "I love your hands," he breathed against Jack's fingers, then nipped and licked lightly at Jack's fingertips. Jack picked up Daniel's other hand and kissed the back, then ran his fingers lightly across the palm, then up to touch Daniel's face.

"I love you," Jack murmured softly, then cupped his hand around the back of Daniel's head, pulling him closer into a kiss.

"I love you, too," Daniel whispered against his lips, before moving in for another kiss, and running a hand across Jack's chest. When he moved to straddle Jack's hips and press him back into the bed, Jack found the weight of a large, muscular body on top of him oddly... pleasant. Not getting the crap beaten out of him helped, which was what he usually associated with this kind of guy-guy proximity. He ran his hands freely over Daniel while they kissed, exploring.

Daniel pulled away slightly and suggested, "Maybe we should..." and gestured at Jack's pants.

"Um, I don't know what you were hoping I would..." Jack trailed off.

"I thought we might, um, use our hands," Daniel suggested. "I considered, um," he broke into a mischievous smile, "trying to suck," Jack grinned back, and Daniel continued, "but, um, I think we should, you know, stick to something easy to prove to ourselves we **can**."

"Yeah," Jack agreed. Daniel was right, as usual. A sudden wave of frustration hit Jack. "I **want** to, so why should I be nervous about...?" He sighed explosively. "And why is a blow job or fucking so much scarier than...?"

"I, um, have a theory," Daniel suggested. "I think it's sociolinguistic."

Jack gave Daniel a glazed, disbelieving stare. Daniel could almost **hear** Jack think, _I can't believe he used the word "sociolinguistic" in bed._

__

"Our language is inherently homophobic," Daniel continued stubbornly. "If you want to insult something you say it 'sucks.' What's the worst thing you can say to someone? 'Fuck you.' It's built into the very words you think with; you're going to have to make a conscious effort to..."

Jack leaned over to silence Daniel with a fierce kiss, making a "conscious effort" to shove his hand down Daniel's pants and grab Daniel's dick. "Maybe we should try a little nonverbal communication," Jack suggested.

Jack was angry. Not at Daniel, at his own heterosexual assumptions, which were showing little sign of fucking off and dying along with his heterosexual identity, and in blithe disregard of his having the man of his dreams half-naked in his bed. It was like deprogramming, but dammit! if he had to deal with this shit in his day-to-day life, he'd be damned if he'd put up with it lying around his own head. Time to flip some assumptions the bird and see if they'd fuck off and die with Daniel's dick in his mouth.

He kissed Daniel, hard and passionate. _You're kissing a guy. You like kissing him, don't you? What's wrong with that?_ He slipped his hand out of Daniel's pants as he kissed a hot trail down Daniel's body, unbuttoning, unzipping, yanking Daniel's pants down fiercely to assist Daniel's hard, flushed erection to escape. _You always liked doing this to women, right? Same thing. Just shaped a little different._

__

"Jack," Daniel breathed, "what are you..."

Jack slowly, deliberately ran his tongue along Daniel's length from base to tip, then slowly took as much of Daniel into his mouth as he could. Daniel screamed--**screamed!**\--and Jack could almost hear his hetero anxieties slinking off with their tails between their legs to fuck off and die in some dark corner, but he was a lot more interested in Daniel screaming--and writhing--for **him**. Colonel Jack O'Neill. Apparently showing Dr. Daniel Jackson the time of his life, here. He might have to get all his doors widened to accomodate his expanding ego. To say nothing of these pants, which were now **way** too tight in all the wrong places.

Jesus. He **loved** sucking dick, for all the reasons he'd enjoyed going down on women; so intimate. Warm. Subtle. Daniel was telling him everything he needed to know about what was good for him without saying a word.

__

_Houston, we have homosexuality._

"Jack, I'm going to..." Daniel gasped, and Jack increased his efforts and found himself swallowing what seemed like a gallon of come, but probably wasn't that much, a little bitter and salty but not bad.

Smug. He was **smug**. Daniel was dazed and looked like his ears were ringing and he was seeing stars. Jack moved up to do the cuddle thing, smirking.

"I can't believe you..." Daniel gasped.

"Not bad for a first time?" Jack gloated. If he were a cat, he'd have canary feathers hanging out of his mouth.

Daniel let it slide. Jack had justifiable pride in natural talent. Lucky Daniel.

Jack brushed the backs of his fingers across Daniel's cheek and tenderly kissed his forehead and cheek.

"So much for **my** nerves," Daniel said suddenly. "I was afraid that, with the freaking out and all, you wouldn't want me to..."

"Oh, I'd **love** you to, but you don't have to do a damn thing you don't **want** to do," Jack reassured.

"I'm, um, still a little afraid I'll be bad," Daniel admitted.

"Don't worry," Jack reassured. "You'll be fine." He leered evilly. "Practice on me. A lot."

Daniel laughed, but he didn't want to be "fine," he wanted to rock Jack's world. Sex was a language, too, and he didn't want the message to get lost in clumsiness or ineptitude. "Feel free to offer, um, suggestions," Daniel offered, moving to settle comfortably between Jack's legs. He took a deep breath, then started trailing kisses around Jack's hips, thighs, belly. Jack reached down to gently stroke Daniel's hand as Daniel began to lick.

"That's wonderful," Jack murmured encouragingly, ending in a deep moan as Daniel wrapped his lush, sensuous mouth around Jack and glanced up mischievously at the reaction, which was good, because Jack felt the verbal portions of his brain shutting down as the blood flow was redirected to more essential areas. Jack moaned again, louder, and Daniel added long, voluptuous tongue strokes.

Jack was noisy, which was totally **not** what Daniel expected. It was adorable, even if Jack would probably feel the need to kill anyone who overheard Daniel calling him adorable. That was just as well, because as far as Daniel was concerned, Jack being the sweetest thing since chocolate chip cookies was nobody else's business. Daniel tried to pour his feelings into his actions, to make every move a word of love, written in sweet, giddy pleasure.

Jack's hand moved convulsively, and Daniel took it and squeezed it. Jack made a noise that Daniel supposed was a warning of impending orgasm, but Jack had swallowed **his**, and besides, Jack tasted good so far, and suddenly Jack was yelling and writhing and coming. For him.

He moved up kissed Jack on the cheek. "Hey," he said softly, but Jack wasn't in a talking place right now. Jack was in a cuddly, satisfied place, and Daniel agreed. He snuggled closer, putting his head on Jack's chest, and Jack held him and kissed the top of his head.

"I feel naked, but not in the no clothes way," Daniel said. "And, um, in a good way."

"Yeah," Jack agreed.

They lay together in perfect understanding.


End file.
